A'Maze'ing
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Summary: Alec meets a new friend in Hell. This is a companion piece to Deal.


Summary: Alec meets a new friend in Hell.  
A/N: I use Neutral pronouns for Mazikeen in this story because I'm of the opinion that Demons don't really have a real gender or sex, especially in Hell, they just have a form they prefer, as such Mazikeen doesn't decide to be 'Female' until Lucifer decides to leave Hell for L.A. Until then Mazikeen makes that decision I will try to use Neutral pronouns for Mazikeen or a nickname like Maze.

This is a companion piece to Deal.

This is a part of a series I have named Deal.

I'm Sorry about this next bit- I only post complete stories, If there is a new chapter it is because I was inspired after the first little blurb of an idea so, If I add a chapter or something it is meant to make it easier for my series stories to be together and they are technically a story on their own, because Fanfiction doesn't have a way to link stories so I thought that this would make it easier for people because I know it's a little hard to find linked stories when an author has a lot of stories. But since someone decided to give me a review ranting about adding chapters to finished stories and not sign in so I could send them a personal note, you now get this paragraph of explanation. I apologize for the inconvenience but if you have a problem with how I do something or what-have-you, please be considerate enough to either sign your review or send a personal message so other readers don't have to read this.

Again I apologize for the note, Thank you for your time.

* * *

Alec wasn't nervous as he peaked out of his room. It was a blank room, in that it wasn't assigned to someone in need of punishment.

His father had told him to stay there but Alec was bored and, well it wasn't every day that one got to explore Hell.

Alec closed the door behind him and began to walk around, sneaking looks into rooms and wincing at some of the things that he saw going on in some of them. He had questions but he'd disobeyed his father and, well, his father was the King of Hell and Punishment, he spent most of his life punishing sinner, what would he do to Alec for his wrong doing?

Alec paused as he opened another door and froze when the Demon torturing the woman stopped and caught him there.

The Demon tilted it's head and then beckoned him to enter the room.

Alec did so timidly, expecting the demon to punish him even though Lucifer told his Demons not to touch him.

"What are you doing, spawnling?" The Demon asked, bending down to stare into Alec's eyes, hands where it's knees would be.

"I...I... I was bored in my r-r-room." Alec stuttered.

The Demon paused, thinking before it straightened and then the demon held it's hand out for Alec to take, "Come with me and I'll teach you some things."

"I...I... I don't know if I should, I was told to stay in my room." Alec said quietly, nervous and shifting on his feet.

The Demon stared down at him, "Then I shall take back to your room."

Alec hesitated, "What...what did he do?" Alec asked as he looked over to the woman the Demon had been torturing.

The Demon looked over at the woman it had been punishing.

"This one did many things to deserve punishment." The Demon told him, "Would you like to help?"

Alec looked at the Demon, "Okay." He said softly.

The Demon grinned, "Come then."

They walked over to the woman and the Demon stepped back and handed Alec a knife, "What do you know?"

"I... I'm a Shadowhunter, I know how to kill Demons." Alec said.

"Ah." The Demon said, "Then let me show you how to hurt humans."

And so Alec began an education different than he was used to.

It was hours later that Lucifer came looking for Alec.

"MAZIKEEN!" Lucifer yelled as he entered the room the Demon and Alec were in, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Teaching your son." Mazikeen said as it turned to Lucifer, "He should know these things."

Alec bounced over excitedly, "Mazikeen was teaching me how to punish people."

"Is that what you were doing?" Lucifer asked, looking at first Alec and then Mazikeen.

Alec nodded enthusiastically, "I was bored in my room and Mazikeen decided to let me help."

"You had fun?" Lucifer asked skeptically.

"Not really." Alec admitted, "But I don't really like hunting Demons, I have to do that anyway, and at least I'm learning something instead of staring at four blank walls."

Lucifer stared down at where Alec was staring up at him before he looked over at Mazikeen.

"Very well." Lucifer sighed, "You may stay with Mazikeen."

"Thank you, Lucifer." Alec grinned delightedly, "Mazikeen has been Amazing at teaching me." Alec paused to look at Mazikeen, "I like that! I'm going to call you Maze now, because you're amazing. Thank you for teaching me."

Mazikeen looked startled, as did Lucifer.

"Is that okay?" Alec asked hesitantly.

The Demon frowned before nodding slowly, "But only you may call me so, Spawnling."

"Thank you." Alec smiled at Mazikeen, before following Lucifer back to his room.

Mazikeen watched them go.

"Maze." The Demon whispered, "Maze because I'm amazing."

The Demon smiled, even as it turned to it's victim, the Demon kept it's smile for several as it worked.

Mazikeen had never had a nickname before, Demon's didn't make bonds like that, Mazikeen had thought that Lucifer's half human child would cause trouble, be useless and difficult, but maybe there was some fun to be had with the child.

Yes, Mazikeen would teach the boy, he'd learn everything they could teach him and if the time ever came the boy would be ready to take over for his father.

* * *

A/N: At first I wasn't going to continue this Au but then I wanted to write how Alec met Maze.

I feel like Alec is around seven or eight in this. Also Alec is used to being ignored or only being focused on when he's in trouble so he's excited to have positive interactions with Mazikeen.

This is also Alec's first trip to Hell, like this is his second or third day into the visitation.


End file.
